Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (3 + 1 \times 4) - 2 \times 8 $
Solution: $ = (3 + 4) - 2 \times 8 $ $ = 7 - 2 \times 8 $ $ = 7 - 16 $ $ = -9 $